Negro y Carmesí
by Gray Color
Summary: Howard Link tiene un reto que cumplir. ¿Sera capaz de hacerlo?¿OneShot? Insinuación de Link x Allen. Horrible el summary u uU..


Hola a todos…de nuevo trayendo mis fantasías sin hilo conductor.

Primero que nada, esto creo que tiene spoilers de los capítulos mas recientes del manga, además de mis suposiciones alrededor de los Cuervos y el "futuro" que le espera a Link.

Al principio esta historia era independiente, pero se prestó para ser parte de otro fic. No lo incluyo dentro de _"La luz de mis ojos" _porque ese esta mas enfocado a lo que sucede con Lenalee y Kanda y este es demasiado largo e interferiría con la secuencia que ya tenía planeada (a medias).

_Las frases en cursiva corresponden a la letra (traducida) de Wolf and Raven de Sonata Arctica. _Je, todo lo que habla de cuervos me recuerda a Link.

–man y sus personajes son de Katsura Hoshino-sama

* * *

**Negro y carmesí**

_He tenido una pesadilla en que el lobo se come al cuervo._

_Vísceras de vida en mi bandeja y las devoro._

Despertó agitado a mitad de la noche atormentado por ese sueño, del que no sabia que era lo mas desagradable, si verse comiendo vísceras crudas o el hecho de que era la representación simbólica de lo que pasaría con él.

Howard Link se llevó la mano a su frente y con ella secó el sudor. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó su reloj de bolsillo de la mesa. Aun faltaba para la media noche y sentía que ya había dormido demasiado. Miró hacia Walker, dormido profundamente. A él nada le quitaba el sueño.

Se levantó y se acomodó el saco. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación. Deambulo un rato por los pasillos de la orden hasta que decidió tomar aire fresco en el jardín. En todo ese tiempo no dejó de pensar en el Auditor Leverrier. El hombre estaba decepcionado.

_Concedeme un deseo mi amo, cuida de mí_

_He sido en sirviente leal, sincero y sumiso._

Esa mañana después de que Lenalee Lee fuera examinada por Hevlaska y su desagradable encuentro con Greta Sinclair, charló con Leverrier. No quiso entrar en detalles. Solo le dijo que su pequeña intervención en la misión de Greta no había sido bien vista por sus superiores y que él mismo (Leverrier) estaba de acuerdo con los planes que se tenían previstos para la gente de Crow. Por ello tendría que ir a Central, mas específicamente al cuartel de entrenamiento de la división Cuervo.

Era eso lo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. ¿Para que lo querrían en Central? Seguramente para experimentar con él. Igual que como lo habían hecho con Madarao. Convirtiéndolo en mitad Akuma, en un tercer exorcista. Desde su encuentro con él en Paris, Link había rezado por que a él no lo alcanzara ese destino. Y todo se debía a cierto albino que le removía quien sabe que muy dentro de sí.

Discutía con sus pensamientos malsanos y cursis cuando de frente se cruzó con esa persona. Frío, distante, imponente. Madarao siempre le había parecido así desde pequeño cuando entrenaba para convertirse en Cuervo.

Fue Madarao el que se detuvo frente a Link. El alemán lo observo un momento sin decir una palabra, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no sabia por donde empezar. El inspector se sobresalto al sentir la mano de Madarao posarse sobre su cabeza y revolver un poco su cabello. Sabía que el mitad Akuma le tenía estima por el tiempo que habían convivido en el pasado. Para Link, era una especie de hermano mayor.

-Estarás bien- le dijo con tono severo mientras clavaba una profunda mirada en su rostro. Link suspiró reconfortado, ligeramente mas tranquilo. "Si Madarao lo dice, debe estar bien" pensó.

Entonces, Madarao continuó su camino y Link regreso a la habitación. En ella, Allen Walker aún dormía, y haciendo el mínimo ruido, recogió sus cosas, dispuesto a emprender el viaje. Miro a Walker un instante antes de irse. Se acercó a él. Iba a despedirse. Pero ¿que le diría? ¿Como justificaría su ausencia? A todo esto ¿Porque debía importarle a Walker a donde iba?

Le hecho una ultima mirada y se marchó. Si lo contemplaba un segundo mas, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Estaba convencido que por la victoria en esta guerra, las órdenes de Central debían ser acatadas. Al amanecer, Allen se sorprendió por la ausencia de "su" supervisor y se sorprendió aun más por la presencia de aquel individuo, mitad Akuma que ahora lo seguía. Si no mal recordaba, ese era Madarao.

_Encantado por el poder, vencido por la gracia_

_Una hermosa flor negra. El fin de la raza humana._

El procedimiento, una rara fusión de ciencia y magia, producía un dolor insoportable, no solo físico tambien mental y ese era el que mas le atormentaba.

Sus ojos no podían tolerar mas que la rojiza luz crepuscular por ello se encontraba en la habitación oscura y humeda que los cientificos-magos habían destinado para que superara la fase de "incubación". Ahí deliraba (o agonizaba), ardiendo en una fiebre imposible de disminuir. Su parte humana soñaba con combatir Akumas y la parte Akuma inoculada en él, soñaba con destruir humanos, evolucionar y volverse cada vez más fuerte.

El período de "incubación" termino repentinamente la séptima noche cuando escuchó una voz, dulce y clara y a la vez fuerte que le invitaba a seguir adelante. Al despertar, sintió alivio en su alma y aunque no recordaba lo que había soñado tenia la impresión que fue algo agradable, dado que se encontraba de buen humor.

Permaneció unas semanas mas en observación, tiempo en que se acostumbraba a su nueva condición y en la que no percibía ningún cambio importante a excepción de las sombras que enmarcaban sus ojos. Ni siquiera en su apetito por voraz por la repostería se había visto alterado. Bastante conformes los científicos al mando de Reny Epstein, decidieron que no había ningún problema en que el inspector regresara a sus actividades.

Casi un mes después de su partida Howard Link estaba de regreso en los cuarteles de la Orden Negra. No esperaba que algo hubiese cambiado o que alguien en particular lo extrañara, sin embargo estaba deseoso de volver.

_Trate de ser como todos, abrí mi alma_

_Pero lo que tenia resulto aborrecido._

Allen mortalmente aburrido, caminaba de un lado a otro por la orden. La presencia de Madarao le incomodaba. En casi un mes de ser él quien lo supervisaba en lugar de Link jamás le había dirigido la palabra. Era incomodo, no solo para Walker, sino par cualquiera que tuviera que intercambiar palabras con el albino.

Los ojos de plata se encontraron repentinamente con una figura extraña. El individuo envuelto en el traje carmesí caminaba directo a Allen. El exorcista se detuvo al tener al otro obstruyendo su camino. Madarao, entonces se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando hasta pasar de largo, miro de reojo al otro Cuervo y esbozó una sonrisa, el otro contesto con una leve reverencia agradeciendo por sustituirlo durante la ausencia.

Allen había observado pacientemente suponiendo que se trataba de Link.

-Walker- dijo Link con voz seca. Allen levantó la vista y vio que Link se había descubierto la cabeza. Se sorprendió al notar el leve cambio en el rostro del alemán pero no dijo nada. Desvió la mirada y se dio media vuelta. A Link no lo desconcertó su comportamiento. Conocía al adolescente lo suficiente como para saber la forma en que pensaba.

El inspector dejo que el albino estuviera solo un rato mientras el llevaba su equipaje a la habitación que compartían. Ahí se quito el traje rojo y lo sustituyo por el traje que solía usar dentro del cuartel. Apenas se acomodaba la camisa cuando Allen entró, en su mirada pudo apreciar un leve destello de resentimiento. Que se acentuó con las palabras que le dirigió.

-¿Por que no estas usando el ridículo traje?- dijo el albino con un desprecio antinatural en su cándida persona.

-Mi misión sigue siendo vigilarte, Walker, no estoy aquí como tercer exorcista- contesto Link con tono sereno. Allen lo miraba con rabia por no mostrar arrepentimiento por haberse convertido en mitad Akuma.

-¿Te parece justo ganar esta guerra haciendo lo mismo que el conde?- le dijo Allen mordiéndose el labio, para guardarse lo que realmente lo agobiaba. Link afligido por la pregunta, no admitiría que solo siguió órdenes, aun en contra de su voluntad.

-En la guerra todo es valido, incluso actuar como el enemigo. El fin justifica los medios- fue la respuesta terminante del alemán. Allen lo miró con ojos llorosos, el inspector le parecía tan ciego por no comprender sus sentimientos, entonces se echó en su cama y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a su compañero. Confuso, Link lo dejo permanecer así. "Ya se le pasará" pensó e intento acercarse a Allen, pero la puerta se abrió y Lavi entró haciendo el alboroto usual.

-Señor dos puntos, has vuelto. ¿Sabias que te extrañamos?-le dijo alegremente. Lavi noto la incredulidad del inspector.

-Es cierto, tu reemplazo no dejaba a Allen respirar, era tan inflexible, pobre Allen todo lo que tuvimos que soportar por tu culpa- dijo mientras jaloneaba al menor para que se levantara.

-Allen-chan vamos, Komui nos ha dado una misión- Lavi sabia que su amigo nunca faltaría a su deber y con eso logró que se levantara. Allen se limpio la cara con la manga de su camisa y se fue. Los mayores lo siguieron, notando al pequeño con una actitud irritada.

Allen estaba en desacuerdo con este cambio, lo aborrecía.

_Concedeme un deseo mi amo, compasión por favor_

_Me gustaría ser humano, quizá algún día._

Era la primera misión en la que Allen no veía a Link como un simple espectador, sino como un aliado activo. Si bien evitaba absorber a los Akumas, se encargaba de inmovilizarlos para permitir a los verdaderos exorcistas cumplir con su trabajo. Walker sonrió, estaba seguro que lo hacía para que él pudiera salvar esas almas, lo cual no podían hacer los terceros exorcistas.

Parecía que ya habían terminado con todos los enemigos cuando de la nada apareció Lulubell. Y sin contemplación atacó a Allen, a quien ella tanto detestaba. Lavi inmediatamente fue en su ayuda pero no alcanzo su objetivo. La presencia de otro individuo se lo impedía.

Lulubell se había dado cuenta de la naturaleza de los terceros exorcistas y decidió probar su teoría, habló a Link y le ordenó encargarse del pelirrojo. La condición de Akuma en su cuerpo le obligaba a cumplir con las órdenes de los Noe y del Conde Milenario. Y así lo hacía. Lavi no deseaba lastimar al inspector, se encontraba en desventaja y Lulubell no daba tregua a Allen. En pelirrojo se distrajo y permitió que Link alcanzara a dar un golpe letal, el Bookman Jr rápidamente comenzaba a desangrarse.

Lulubell complacida observaba el rostro desesperado de Walker, sintiendo la impotencia de ayudar a dos de las personas que mas le importaban en el mundo. Y entonces entró en shock. Allen Walker se desvaneció dentro de su propio cuerpo. Lulubell lo observó tenia la palidez de un muerto y en su rostro se dibujaba una diabólica sonrisa. La Noe, pensó que el exorcista había enloquecido, pero el una terrible sensación inundo su ser. Reconoció en el chico a uno de sus hermanos mayores. El catorceavo.

-¿Walker?- pregunto Lulubell temerosa, temiendo que la respuesta fuera negativa. Pero Allen respondió a su nombre y aprovecho el desconcierto de la Noe, para alejarse de ella y acercarse a Lavi y a Link. El inspector aun fuera de si estaba a punto de dar el golpe definitivo para acabar con la vida del exorcista.

-Detente, Link- le ordenó y como por arte de magia el inspector se detuvo a unos milímetros del cuello de Lavi. Link se apartó del exorcista. Allen se acercará este ejerció presión en la herida del joven Bookman.

Lulubell observó como el inspector mitad Akuma obedecía las ordenes de Walker dándose cuenta que ella había perdido el control sobre ese hombre. "Esto le interesara a mi amo" pensó y se escabulló del lugar con información valiosa para el Conde.

Cuando ella se fue, Link retomó control total de su persona o al menos eso creyó.

-Ayúdame a llevarlo-le pidió Allen preocupado por el estado en que había quedado el pelirrojo. Link sin pensarlo dos veces cargo a Lavi y lo llevo en hombros al hospital más cercano.

Mientras los médicos se encargaban de suturar la herida, Allen y Link tuvieron un momento para comentar lo sucedido.

-Debió ser la parte Akuma la que me dominó, lo lamento- dijo Link apenado.

-¿Por que te detuviste cuando te lo pedí?- preguntó Allen. Link lo pensó un buen rato no estaba seguro cual era la razón. La voz de Allen parecía controlarlo, quizá los vestigios del Noe que guardaba el exorcista en su memoria o tal vez, el incipiente sentimiento que

crecía dentro de él. Cualquiera que fuera causa no lo sabia con certeza y le contesto solo encogiéndose de hombros. A Allen no le importaba la respuesta, solo quería recuperar la confianza perdida.

-Cuando regresemos al Cuartel me harás pastelillos- dijo el albino mas animado y vio que Link asentía.

-¿Estamos bien?- preguntó refiriéndose a su relación puesta a prueba unos días antes. Allen evadió la mirada del inspector y lo medito.

Entonces dejo caer su mano sobre la de Link. Y sonrió apenado asintiendo suavemente.

-Bien, entonces llamaré al cuartel para reportar que la misión esta terminada- dijo el inspector mientras se ponía de pie.

-Y de paso veré al joven Bookman, debo disculparme por mi salvaje comportamiento- y se despidió de Allen.

Hasta ese momento Allen pensó en Lavi. ¿Como le diría que sus sentimientos cambiaron?

* * *

Aclarando (porque hasta a mi me quedo la duda) Allen y Lavi son pareja. ¿Me pregunto si esto se resolverá en el otro fic?

Je ge . Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, carta bomba o ataque biológico (solo si es el virus de moda) denle a donde dice review. Todos serán bien recibidos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer‼


End file.
